El Escritor
by dAniibEp
Summary: ¿Que pasa cundo la persona mas importante en tu vida desaparece sin ninguna explicasion? Pierdes las esperanzas o tal vez despues de 6 años volvera el destino no esta escrito solo un gran libro :D SEDDIE
1. Recordando

"El Escritor, Un Amor Eterno"

Capítulo 1:_ "Recordando"_

-Y díganos Sr Benson ¿Qué es lo que lo inspira a escribir?

Se encontraba el famoso escritor Freddie Benson en una entrevista para su más reciente libro titulado "Del odio al Amor" que había tenido un rotundo éxito en diferentes países y traducido a varios idiomas pero bueno la fama no lo es todo en esta vida y esa pregunta hizo que Freddie volviera a su triste realidad y que recordara al amor de su vida, su inspiración.

-Pues creo que nada te inspira más que el amor-dijo Freddie ocultando su tristeza

-¿Así que tiene una novia?-preguntaron los reporteros como siempre ansiosos por la verdad

-No la tuve ya hace mucho tiempo exactamente hace 6 años pero no deja de ser mi inspiración ni mucho menos abandona mi corazón ya que mis libros relatan la mayor parte de mi vida con ella

-¿Y se puede saber su nombre?-dijo un reportero, Freddie trataba de no dejar de sonreír mientras recordaba aquel par de ojos azules que iluminaban su vida hace 6 años pero ella ya no estaba y la vida tenía que continuar si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida

Freddie tomo un poco de agua y decidió que era tiempo de que el mundo supiera su nombre y sobre todo tenía la esperanza de que donde quiera que ella estuviera lo escuchara y supiera que el la seguía amando.

-Su nombre es… Sam… Samantha Puckett-al pronunciar aquel nombre todos quedaron en shock incluida la representante del escritor

-¿Ella era era co- estrella del famoso show de internet ICarly no es así?-dijo un reportero

-Sí, ella y yo nos conocimos desde siempre pero hace 6 años no se de ella aunque aún la sigo esperando y creo que nunca dejare de amarla.

-¿Y…- el reportero no pudo continuar ya que Freddie lo interrumpió

-Lo siento pero no responderé a más preguntas por hoy, me tengo que ir- decía mientras pequeñas gotas saladas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos achocolatados al recordarla para él no era nada fácil vivir de su recuerdo y mucho menos si su representante era la viva imagen de la mujer que tanto amaba y extrañaba.

-Freddie ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo Melanie con evidente preocupación ya que ella sabía cómo lo ponía hablar de Sam llevaba 6 años tratando de que dejara de sufrir por ella, la principal razón, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el pero sabía que Freddie jamás le correspondería.

-Si no te preocupes Mel pero ¿Podemos irnos ya?-dijo Freddie un tanto fastidiado por los camarógrafos pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Está bien, iré por el coche-dijo Mel partiendo rápidamente al estacionamiento

P.O.V Freddie

No puedo creer que hoy se cumplan 6 años desde que Sam se fue es tan difícil superarlo y más teniendo a Melanie siempre a mi lado, sé que son idénticas por fuera pero ella es diferente simplemente había algo en los ojos de Sam que me encantaba y que al mirarlos fijamente todo nuestro alrededor desaparecía y solo estábamos los dos en la tierra no importaba nada ni nadie más era tan especial aún recuerdo cuando le pedí ser mi novia teníamos 16 años…

_Flash Back…_

_Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido azul de un solo tirante ajustado al cuerpo con unas zapatillas negras altas y su hermoso cabello rubio cayendo por sus hombros, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado salir conmigo hace un mes y mucho menos que esto estuviera pasando era un hermoso sueño, Salí de mi embobamiento con Sam ya que Carly me había gritado al oído haciendo que callera al suelo de la impresión provocando la risa de todos los presentes._

_-¡Carly! Porque me gritas que quieres provocarme un infarto-dije enfadado y avergonzado_

_-Porque llevo como 1 hora hablándote y no reaccionas solo te quedaste hay parado mirando a Sam como idiota-dijo Carly haciendo que me sonrojara más si eso era posible_

_-Bueno ya creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Sam cautivando de nuevo mi atención_

_-Claro princesa, nos vemos-dije despidiéndome de Carly y Spencer mientras me iba con Sam de la mano._

_Al salir del edificio subimos a mi auto y me dirigí al lugar que había preparado especialmente y con mucho esmero para este día especial._

_-¿A dónde vamos Freddie?-pregunto Sam por enésima vez desde que subimos al auto._

_-Ya te dije a un lugar especial, sé que te encantara pero debes de esperar _

_-Ok-después de eso el viaje fue silencioso mas no incomodo, al llegar al lugar le vende los ojos mientras la dirigía al lugar con mis brazos y mi voz._

_-Ya Freddie quiero quitarme esta tonta venta-dijo Sam impaciente _

_-Tranquila ya casi llegamos confía en mi-caminamos unos minutos más y al llegar al lugar le quite la venda, ella se quedó unos segundos sorprendida y después volteo a verme con una sonrisa._

_-Esto es… hermoso Freddie aquí…_

_-Aquí nos conocimos-termine su oración sonriendo mientras tomaba sus manos-es por eso que en este mismo lugar en el que conocí a la persona más especial de mi vida hace 10 años quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad y el honor de ser tu novio-termine diciéndole con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras ella me miraba sorprendida._

_-En verdad no puedo creer que te acordaras, fue hace tanto pero… claro que acepto y estaría encantada de ser tu novia-al decir eso la tome de la cintura y deposite un dulce beso en sus labios como la primera vez que nos besamos solo que este era diferente ya que ahora sabía que ella también me quería._

_-Entonces mi querida novia esto te corresponde-dije extendiéndole una caja de terciopelo negó mediana_

_-¡Dios Freddie! Es hermoso-dijo mientras me daba otro beso, yo le había regalado un brazalete de oro que tenía un zafiro incrustado y las iniciales "S.P" y un "T.A" colgando._

_-Qué bueno que te gusto lo mande hacer especialmente para ti_

_-Me encanto es hermoso gracias-dijo mientras tocaba mi mejilla delicadamente con sus suaves manos _

_-Bueno que te parece si ahora comemos_

_-Excelente idea muero de hambre-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al muelle por un camino de pétalos dorados hacia una mesa que coloque para los dos adornada sencillamente mientras todo el lugar estaba rodeado de velas que era nuestra única luz ya que era de noche sabía que era un poco romántico pero sin duda una de las mejores noches de mi vida y estaba seguro que jamás lo olvidaría…_

_Fin Flash Back…_

Regrese a la realidad y vi a Melanie llegando en el coche, al tocar mi rostro pude sentir como pequeñas lagrimas habían escapado al dejarme llevar por mis recuerdos, rápidamente las limpie y camine hacia el auto sin ganas de nada yo lo único que quería era volver a verla y poder decirle cuanto la amaba.

P.O.V Sam

Me encontraba desayunando rápidamente mientras veía las noticias sin prestarles atención alguna y es que hoy tenía un caso en el cual tenía toda mi concentración pero pude escuchar una noticia en la televisión la cual capto toda mi atención logrando que derramara mi jugo en la mesa pero eso no me importo solo me dirigí al frente del televisor para poder ver mejor.

"El famoso escritor Freddie Benson dio una entrevista el día de hoy sobre su nuevo libro "Del odio al Amor" en la cual dio varias declaraciones importantes escuchémoslo

-Y díganos Sr Benson ¿Qué es lo que lo inspira a escribir?

-Pues creo que nada te inspira más que el amor

-¿Así que tiene una novia?-

-No la tuve ya hace mucho tiempo exactamente hace 6 años pero no deja de ser mi inspiración ni mucho menos abandona mi corazón ya que mis libros relatan la mayor parte de mi vida con ella.

-¿Y se puede saber su nombre?

-Su nombre es… Sam… Samantha Puckett

-¿Ella era co- estrella del famoso show de internet ICarly no es así?

-Sí, ella y yo nos conocimos desde siempre pero hace 6 años no se de ella aunque aún la sigo esperando y creo que nunca dejare de amarla.

-¿Y…

-Lo siento pero no responderé a más preguntas por hoy, me tengo que ir"

Al escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se alteró, no podía creer lo que Freddie acababa de decir después de 6 años tratando de olvidarlo, evitando todo sobre él y escuchar que el aún me ama eso no podía ser ¿O sí? No él nunca me quiso ¿O estaré equivocada? No podía entender nada esto era demasiado pero mi teléfono me saco de mi shock.

**-¿Bueno?**

**-¡Sam! ¿Viste las noticias? Dime que las viste por favor-dijo Carly toda alterada**

**-Si las acabo de ver**

**-Entonces sabes que es hora de que regreses ustedes dos tienen mucho que hablar-dijo cambiando a un tomo serio**

**-No lo sé Carly-dije un poco dudosa no podía volver así como así a Seattle y menos enfrentar a Freddie, además ¿Qué iba a decirle? Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como antes.**

**-Sam no me hagas ir a los Ángeles y traerte a la fuerza sabes que tengo razón, tú y el necesitan hablar tienes que decirle la verdad y si no lo haces iré con Freddie y le diré todo, es más, le daré tu dirección-dijo Carly desafiante y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo**

**-¡NO!... Está bien Carly volveré a Seattle- respondí finalmente rendida**

**-¡YAY! Hoy mismo compra los boletos de avión, me tengo que ir bye-y Carly colgó**

**¿Volvería a Seattle? No podía creerlo esto no iba a ser nada fácil pero había llegado la hora de la verdad.**

**Estaba muy entrada en mis pensamientos pero alguien interrumpió de pronto regresándome a la realidad**

**-¡Mami! Ya estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?...**

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Preparando al corazón

**Aquí de nuevo molestando hahahaha espero les guste este capitulo los dejo leer **

**ICarly no me pertenece solo esta historia**

Capítulo 2: Preparando al corazón

P.O.V Freddie

Llegue a mi casa agotado no podía más, esto de dar entrevistas, firmar autógrafos, salir en revistas y ser acosado por los paparazi no era lo mío pero que podía hacer amaba escribir y me gustaba que mi libro se extendiera en varios países y en diferentes idiomas ya que así tal vez había más esperanzas de que ella lo leyera y descubriera lo que significo y aun significa en mi vida.

Volví a mi realidad recordando que aún tengo que escribir un libro más pero simplemente sin ella mi inspiración no existe y en mi último libro escribí nuestro último encuentro, mi último día feliz.

-Freddie he programado una entrevista con la revista People a las 5pm y ya son las 11am y tenemos mucho que hacer hay que apurarnos-como siempre Melanie me interrumpía con sus entrevistas

-Está bien Mel ya voy ¿Sabes? Eres muy mandona-le dije caminando con una mediana sonrisa

-Pero así me quieres-dijo mostrando su lengua

-Así es-dije marchándome a mi cuarto para arreglarme y es que desde que Sam se fue Mel ha sido un gran apoyo para mí al igual que Carly y Spencer aunque a ellos ya nos los veo tanto como antes porque Carly está muy ocupada con su trabajo y las niñas ya que tiene dos hijas una de 5 Hilary y otra de 3 Stephanie quien iba a decir que se casaría con Adam pero en fin, Spencer también tiene dos hijos uno es James de 10 y Sofía de 6 su esposa Larissa y él se conocieron en una expo de calcetines quien lo diría y Gibby es muy feliz con Tasha y su hijo Dan de 2 años al parecer todos son felices menos yo y sin Sam creo que nunca volveré a serlo, con nadie más me gustaría formar una familia y mucho menos casarme creo que es patético pero en fin esa hermosa rubia se robó mi corazón y jamás quiso devolverlo.

Al terminar de arreglarme baje a mi sala donde Melanie me esperaba pero antes de llegar recibí una llamada de Carly.

**-¡Hola Carly! ¿Qué tal las niñas?**

**-Bien y hola bueno te hablaba porque quiero invitarte a una comida que are en 1 semana ¿Qué dices? Sr. Importante-dijo Carly sacándome una sonrisa**

**-Claro ahí estaré pero… ¿Por qué aras una comida? Que yo sepa no es cumpleaños de nadie**

**-Emm… es que una amiga viene a la ciudad-dijo entre feliz y nerviosa**

**-Y ¿la conozco? **

**-Mmm… no lo sé tal vez si tal vez no bye**

Y colgó sin decirme ninguna respuesta concreta eso me deja muy intrigado ya que cuando hace eso es porque oculta algo Carly no es buena mentirosa solo espero que no sea uno de sus planes para presentarme a alguna chica, bueno tengo que apurarme si no Melanie me matara

-¡Freddie! Te dije que no te tardaras ahora tendré que cancelar varias cosas-dijo sumergida en su agenda

-Lo siento pero recibí una llamada de Carly- dije y ella inmediatamente volteo a verme

-A si y… ¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto

-Bien me invito a comer en 1 semana así que velo programando

-Pero en una semana tienes una firma de autog…

-No Melanie ya sabes que mis amigos o más bien mi familia son primero así que cancela todo lo de ese día

-Si ya lo sé Fred no se mi para que te digo-dijo anotando algo en su agenda

-De hecho pero en fin, vámonos si no se ara más tarde-dije saliendo de casa y entrando al auto junto con Melanie sabía que hoy me esperaba otro día agitado…

P.O.V Sam

Después de dejar a Ariana en la escuela me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa, no tenia nada de ganas de trabajar y con mi próximo viaje a Seattle necesitaría unas largas vacaciones, llame al bufete y hable con mi jefe para dejarle el caso a mi colega y amigo John él era un buen abogado así que podría arreglárselas solo, yo ahora necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, tenia mucho miedo de volver a Seattle y mas porque no sabia que pasaría cuando el y yo estuviéramos cara a cara no podía simplemente llegar y decirle "Hola Freddie ¿Cómo has estado? Volví porque escuche que me amabas en la televisión ha… por cierto te presento a Ariana es tu hija" eso seria tonto y podría causarle un infarto, cielos no tenia ni la menor idea de que haría pero de lo único que estoy segura es de que tengo que volver tenia que decirle la verdad aunque no se lo mereciera, el pasado no se olvida y mucho me nos lo que el me hizo pero bueno no valía recordar eso las cosas pasan por algo aun recuerdo cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada…

_Flash Back…_

_Llevaba un mes viviendo en los Ángeles, desde que decidí abandonar todo en Seattle con la única persona que tenia contacto era con Carly que ahora se encontraba aquí visitándome, ella seguía siendo amiga de Freddie pero yo le había pedido que no me mencionara nada de el ya que siempre insistía con el tema de que regresara y hablara con el pero acepto a regañadientes._

_Venia entrando a mi actual departamento cuando divise a Carly en la cocina preparando algo de comer así que camine hasta hay un poco exhausta y poder contarle el pesado día que tuve a Carly pero mas tarde en llegar a la cocina cuando Salí corriendo al baño y es que Carly cocinaba pescado y solo olerlo me causo unas nauseas terribles al regresar a la cocina vi el pescado pero no me causo las nauseas que anteriormente es mas se me antojo tanto que lo devore enseguida mientras Carly me miraba raro._

_-Oye Sam has estado… tu sabes… has estado con alguien desde que llegaste a los Ángeles-dijo Carly mirándome a los ojos fijamente, pero que le sucedía estaba loca o que._

_-¡QUE! Claro que no Carly como se te ocurre-dije indignada_

_-Es que bueno… no es que sea indiscreta pero… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que Freddie y tu estuvieron juntos?_

_-Por favor Carly ahorita es lo menos que quiero recordar-dije muy enojada, últimamente andaba muy sensible_

_-No te lo preguntaría si no fuera importante anda Sam dime-dijo sentándose enfrente de mi_

_-Ok… pues creo que una semana antes de que me viniera para acá ¿Por qué?-pregunte confundida por su pregunta_

_-¿Y usaron protección?_

_-En que estas pensando Carly_

_-Pues es que te he visto muy extraña primero que nada tu abdomen ya no es igual esta un poco mas duro, lo note cuando te hice cosquillas al llegar y después te da asco la comida vomitas y luego te la comes como sin nada eso no es normal apartando tus cambios de humor._

_-Carly como crees que voy a estar embarazada, si usamos protección siempre... bueno… casi siempre._

_-¿Cómo que casi siempre?_

_-Pues hace como un mes y medio mas o menos…_

_-¡QUE! Entonces si puede ser Sam aparte ¿Hace cuanto que no te baja?_

_-Pues… Emm… mas o menos lo mismo jejeje-dije algo angustiada ya_

_-¡Por dios Sam como no le diste importancia a eso!_

_-Yo pensé que solo era un atraso_

_-Hay Sam que vamos hacer si es verdad, bueno ya mañana iremos a hacerte una prueba ¿Esta bien?-me pregunto Carly ya mas calmada_

_-Si creo que debería-termine algo pensativa y asustada_

_Después de esa conversación con Carly la tarde paso normal aunque no podía sacar de mi cabeza la conversación que habíamos tenido Carly y yo esto no podía estar pasando ¿Por qué a mi? Sé que antes hubiera sido inmensamente feliz teniendo un hijo(a) de el pero ahora todo era diferente, él me había lastimado y ¡no! Yo no podía estar embarazada._

_A la mañana siguiente desperté algo temprano así que Carly y yo nos dirigimos al hospital me hice la prueba pero teníamos que esperar 1 hora para el resultado yo estaba muy nerviosa y aumentando que no había comido nada ¡Dios! Solo quería un poco de comida y que ese resultado fuera negativo ¿Y si era positivo? No tenia ni idea de lo que aria pero nunca me atrevería a abortar esa no era una opción ya que era mi hijo(a) no podía hacer eso así que solo queda una opción que es tenerlo y amarlo, pensándolo bien no era tan malo mi bebe no tenia la culpa de nada y así nunca mas estaría sola._

_-¡Sam! ¡Sam!-me grito Carly_

_-Que paso… que…. ¡POLLO FRITO!-grite asustada_

_-Jajajaja… Tranquila Sam lo que pasa es que ya están listos los resultados_

_-¿Ya? Wow el tiempo pasa rápido pero en fin es ahora o nunca_

_Carly y yo caminamos en dirección al consultorio en donde el doctor me atendería al llegar nos sentamos y Carly tomo mi mano brindándome apoyo pero ella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo._

_-Muy bien Samantha aquí tengo los resultados-dijo el doctor cerrando la puerta y sentándose enfrente de nosotros._

_-¿Y bien?-dije temerosa mientras Carly apretaba mas mi mano_

_-Pues felicidades Samantha estas embarazada…_

_Con esas palabras todo desapareció a mi alrededor y solo retumbaba en mi cabeza esas dos palabras "estas embarazada" pero no me sentía mal, ni triste en ese momento esas dos palabras me solo brindaron felicidad ya que me di cuenta que jamás estaría sola nunca mas y que tenia a un pedacito de mi creciendo en mi vientre, eso si te cambia la vida y ahora mi única prioridad seria sacar a mi bebe adelante y darle todo el amor posible…_

_Fin Flash Back…_

Sin darme cuenta ya era hora de ir con Ari a la escuela y es que, el tiempo pasa volando cuando viajas en tus recuerdos en fin basta, por hoy tengo que preparar todo para mi regreso a Seattle y sobre todo y mas importante decirle a Ariana que conocería a su padre al fin, si a pesar de que Freddie no se lo merece mi hija lo conoce claro en fotos que le he mostrado y por artículos de periódico que le muestro y tiene su apellido así que Ariana Benson Puckett por fin conocerás a tu padre.

Continuara…

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si ya empezara lo interesante en esta historia y se revelaran muchas cosas del pasado lo cual llevaron a Sam a alejarse de Freddie bueno díganme todo en un review y pronto subo en siguiente chao: D**


	3. Regreso a Seattle

**Muy bien nuevo capitulo chicos espero lo disfruten y pues bueno los veo al final: D**

**ICarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

Capitulo 3: Regreso a Seattle

P.O.V Sam

La hora había llegado me encontraba a pocos minutos de enfrentar todo mi pasado, el avión había aterrizado y Ari se encontraba dormida a mi lado adoraba a mi hija ella en verdad me recordaba mucho a Freddie tenia su cabello achocolatado y unos ojos azules como los míos y su boca y nariz eran igual a la de Freddie simplemente era la combinación perfecta de los dos y eso me hacia muy feliz.

Al bajar del avión desperté a Ari y al salir nos encontramos con una sonriente Carly con sus dos hijas, mis sobrinas, Hilary y Stephanie.

-¡Amiga! Estas aquí- dijo Carly corriendo a abrazarme

-¡Hola! Te extrañe tanto

-Yo igual, pero, que hermosa estas Ari ven y dale un abrazo a tu tía-dijo ella mientras Ari corría a abrazarla

-Y bien ¿Nos vamos?-dije un poco cansada ya que el viaje había sido largo.

-Claro Adam nos espera afuera-dijo Carly mientras me ayudaba con las maletas.

Al salir del aeropuerto un escalofrió recorrió mi piel al volver a ver Seattle pero mas un por todos los recuerdos que atravesaron mi mente al ver aquella ciudad en la que nací en verdad extrañaba este lugar.

Llegamos a la casa de Carly rápidamente mientras que las niñas corrían a jugar al Jardín y Carly y yo platicábamos

-Muy bien chicas iré por la carne te veo al rato amor, adiós Sam-Dijo Adam dándole un beso en los labios a Carly y Saliendo por la puerta rápidamente

-¿Para esta tarde?- pregunte confusa

-Así es amiga veras… hoy en la tarde organice una comida por tu llegada he invite a unos cuantos amigos-dijo feliz caminando hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua

-No, no lo hiciste Carlota

-Oh si que lo hice

-Y déjame adivinar invitaste a Freddie no es así

-Así es amiga, tú dijiste que querías hablar con el ¿No?

-Pues si pero no en un fiesta llena de gente ¿Como crees que voy a poder hablar así con el?-dije ya un poco desesperada

Mira en primera no es una fiesta es una comida u en segunda para que hablen esta el despacho de Adam, además entiende amiga tenia que hacer esto si no tu ibas a atrasar su encuentro todo lo posible y no digas que no es verdad- enserio que a veces odiaba que Carly me conociera tan bien, pero en el fondo yo sabia que ella tenia razón nunca he sido la mejor en demostrar lo que siento y menos con Freddie así que no me quedaba de otra que aceptar

-Esta bien Shay pero eso si te advierto que si esto no funciona…

-Funcionara, Vamos Sam no tienes nada que perder habla con el, ha sufrido mucho y hay muchas cosas que debes saber.

-Como que cosas-dije algo escéptica

-Creó que yo no soy quien debe decírtelas así que espera no seas impaciente ok

-Sabes… ¡Me desesperas!- dije subiendo hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde me quedaría estos días junto a mi Ari, empecé a desempacar y a buscar entre mi ropa algo que ponerme esta tarde, si ya sé que nunca me ha importado mi vestimenta pero esta era una ocasión muy especial y a decir verdad me sentía como una adolescente que iba a su primera cita, si raro en mi pero en fin.

La mañana paso rápido mientras le ayudaba a Carly a preparar las cosas para la comida y las niñas se divertían en el jardín, los nervios me iban acabando cada vez mas conforme el reloj avanzaba al igual que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado la hora por fin lo volvería a ver sé que podía olvidar el pasado pero mi corazón se resistía a olvidarlo a pesar de los años seguía amándolo como loca.

Y el timbre sonó y todo mi cuerpo se paralizo no sabia si en verdad era el pero solo en pensar en la mínima posibilidad me hacia temblar y hacia que mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho…

P.O.V Freddie

Ya había terminado de arreglarme para la comida de Carly y por una extraña razón me sentía muy nervioso por ir a esa comida pero me decidí a salir de mi habitación y al bajar me encontré con Melanie en la sala como siempre ocupada con el trabajo.

-Hola Fred ¿Ya te vas?

-Si de hecho ya es un poco tarde ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

-No, la verdad es que no creo que a Carly le agrade la idea de que valla

-Vamos Mel ya ha pasado mucho tiempo no creo que Carly siga molesta es algo tonto

-No lo se Freddie ella tiene motivos para estar molesta-dijo mientras dejaba a un lado el trabajo y bajaba la mirada triste

-Pues yo no lo se, yo digo que no pero esta bien Mel me voy te veo en la noche.

-Bye Freddie

Salí de la casa y emprendí marcha en mi auto rápidamente, en el camino no pude dejar de pensar en como había cambiado mi vida en estos 6 años y no precisamente para bien a decir verdad sin Carly y Melanie no sé que seria de mi hoy en día pero lo que no logro entender es el porqué de que Carly este molesta con Melanie ya que nunca me quisieron decir la razón de su pelea pero en fin ya el pasado es solo eso hoy me concentrare en divertirme con mis amigos, mi familia..

P.O.V Sam

Me decidí por fin a abrir la puerta con mis nervios a flor de piel pero al abrí no era el, era Spencer, Larissa y mis sobrinos sentí mucha alegría al verlos pero gran desilusión al ver que no era el

-No es verdad ¿Sam? ¿Eres tu pequeña?-dijo Spencer con asombro y es que tenia ya 4 años sin verlo

-Así es soy yo en vivo y en directo-dije abrazando a Spencer

-Sam que gusto verte-me dijo Larissa abrazándome- te hemos extrañado mucho y mas James

-Mi pequeño cuanto has crecido-dije cargando a uno de mis sobrinos favoritos

-Tía Sam que bien que volviste para que me enseñes mas llaves de lucha

-Claro que si cuando quieras pequeño pero pasen pasen están en su casa

Así fueron llegando mas gente que yo no conocía pero entre ellos llego Gibby y su familia, esto ya me estaba cansando nunca que han gustado las fiestas y moría de ganas por que el llegara me nada ni sus luces esto me hacia enojar y mucho

-Eyy ¿Estas bien?-dijo Carly tomando mi hombro

-No, no estoy bien ya me aburrí estoy ansiosa y ni sus luces sabes que esto ya me arto me voy de aquí

-Sam tranquila ya no debe tardar no te vallas por favor

-Lo siento Carly pero sabes que no me gustan las fiestas y la única razón de que aceptara esto no esta así que si me permites…

-No Sam tienes que quedarte no seas cobarde y aparte tienes que cuidar a tu hija

-Carly solo por esta vez cuídala en lo que vuelvo si en verdad no puedo seguir aquí

-¡Esta bien Sam pero no tardes!-me grito Carly mientras yo corría hacia la puerta…

P.O.V Freddie

Maldito trafico voy muy retrasado y Carly va a matarme por llegar tarde demonios y para acabar estos nervios no sé que me pasa pero espero llegar pronto.

En eso pensaba cuando recibí una llamada de Carly de seguro iba a regañarme por lo tarde que iba

**-¿Dónde demonios estas Freddie?**

**-Tranquila Carls ya casi llego solo que hay un montón de tráfico**

**-Me importa un bledo el trafico ya deberías estar aquí**

**-Oye no puedo hacer que mi carro vuele si en verdad no tardo**

**-Esta bien perdón Freddie estoy un poco estresada no tardes bye**

Dios si que estaba molesta pero en fin me apresurare si no quiero morir en cuando llegue a esa casa y es que Carly puede llegar a ser muy agresiva cuando le dan sus ataques de ansiedad.

Llegue a casa de Carly pero por una extraña razón tenia nervios de entrar simplemente no me atrevía a tocar estaba hay parado con mi dedo listo para tocar el timbre cuando alguien de repente salió de la puerta parándose al instante al notar que yo estaba hay pero lo que mas me dejo en shok es que era ella era ¿Sam? Pero… ¿Cómo? Después de tantos años yo… no podía creerlo pero si era ella no podría confundirla jamás.

-¿Saa... am?

-Emm… Hola…

CONTINUARA…

**Y bien ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Díganmelo en un review andén yo sé que quieren… ok no lo se pero me harían muy feliz hahahaha: D**


	4. Tu Corazón en el mio

**Hola chicos aquí yo de nuevo espero les guste este capitulo en el que por fin Freddie y Sam se ven de nuevo no se si sean lo que esperan este capitulo pero espero **

**les guste este capitulo me inspire con la canción One thing de 1D pero no tiene mucho que ver con ella solo unas pequeñas partes.**

**ICarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

Capitulo 4: Tu corazón en el mio

P.O.V Freddie

-Saa am?

-Emm… Hola…

¿Pero que hace aquí? Después de tantos años ¿Por qué volvió? No sabia ni que pensar, llevábamos ahí parados mas de 5 minutos pero ninguno de los dos hacia nada en sus ojos solo podía ver asombro y desconcierto no sabia el porqué de su regreso pero estoy tratando de calmarme solo la miro y me molesta saber que no puedo ser valiente al verla ya que hace que mi corazón se acelere cada que miro esos ojos azules quiero decirle tantas cosas y simplemente no puedo hablar no puedo reaccionar.

-Freddie… Emm… veo que ya encontraste a Sam- llego Carly que nos saco a Sam y a mi de nuestro embobamiento se podría decir.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que salió de mi boca y sigui mirando a Sam pero ella solo me miro por última vez y salió casi corriendo de ahí

-Freddie siendo haberte ocu…

-¡Porque nunca me dijiste nada Carly tu viste cuanto sufrí por ella y aun así nunca me dijiste donde estaba tu lo supiste todo el tiempo! -dije llamando la atención de todos pero eso no me importo yo estaba demasiado molesto para tomarlos en cuenta.

-Freddie por favor vamos al despacho deja explicarte las cosas

-¡Es que no hay nada que explicar tu me mentiste Carly!

-Por favor Freddie te lo ruego- no esa cara no y es que no podía negarme a esa cara de cachorro abandonado que Carly ponía, por muy molesto que estuviera quería mucho a mi amiga y se que tendrá un buen motivo por haberme ocultado tal cosa.

-Esta bien, pero quiero toda la verdad

-Así será Freddie te lo prometo…

P.O.V Sam

Lo vi… ¡Dios! no puedo creer que esto pasara, en verdad que soy una cobarde ¿Correr? ¿Que pasa conmigo? y es que Freddie es mi criptonita al verlo solo quería lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo eso si que hubiera sido una estupidez no le puedo perdonar eso que me hiso ¿Acaso estoy mal de mi cabeza? Ashh… esto es frustrante no sé que hacer.

-¿Sam? ¿Te encuentras bien?-me dijo Spencer asustándome ya que no me había percatado de su presencia mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro por toda mi habitación.

-No, no estoy bien lo vi Spencer lo acabo de ver y no pude decir ni una palabra solo salí corriendo como una cobarde

-Tranquila Sam es comprensible y no va a ser fácil hablar con el más aun porque aun lo quieres

-¡Que! Eso no es verdad

-Sam a mi no puedes engañarme no soy tonto y te conozco desde hace mucho como para no notar ciertas cosas.

-Estas mal Spencer si yo volví aquí es porque Carly casi me obligo a volver no porque quisiera.

-Ok si no quieres decir la verdad me voy

-¡No!... bien, ya te diré la verdad

-Muy bien te estoy escuchando- a veces odiaba tanto a Spencer

-Tal vez aun tengo sentimientos hacia el…

-Aja ¿Solo eso?

-Bueno aun lo quiero…

-Mmm…

-¡Ok! Ya sigo tan enamorada de el como hace 6 años y no creo que nunca pueda sacarlo de mi corazón

-Vez no se siente bien sacarlo y dejar de ser una niña mentirosa-dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro

-Pues si pero es que me hace sentir tan débil, tan indefensa estando a su lado me congelo no puedo respirar simplemente mi corazón se acelera y mi mente se bloquea-dije sentándome en la cama y Spencer a un lado de mi.

-Eso es amor Sam y tu tienes que hablar con el decirle toda la verdad tu sabes que Ari merece un padre y Freddie merece saber que tiene a una hija

-Lo se lo se pero… tengo miedo de hablar con el, que me vuelva a lastimar y es que él es el único que puede dañarme y cruzar mis barreras aparte de mi hija.

-¡Pero que dices! Tú eres ¡Samantha Puckett! La persona mas valiente y fuerte que jamás halla conocido… aparte de que Freddie no te lastimara Sam hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes y que cambiarían tu vida.

-Ashh… Porque todos me dicen eso quiero saber que son esas cosas ya así que Spencer habla o no sales vivo de este cuarto…

P.O.V Carly

Después de convencer a Freddie de que habláramos en el despacho nos dirigimos hay y cerramos la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar ahora si tendríamos una larga charla y no solo eso sino que moría de nervios tanto por lo molesto que Freddie estaba y porque cuando el y Sam hablaran no sabría que pasaría y es que debo ser sincera eso dos son peligrosos enojados y mas aun que han pasado años desde que se vieron pueden destruir mi casa ok ya me concentrare en lo que vine a hacer

-Y bien espero tu explicación Carly

-Bueno pues… No te dije nada porque Sam me mataría y porque si te decía era capaz de desaparecer para siempre y nunca podríamos encontrarla y la conoces sabes que tengo razón y que no te miento y…

-Tranquila Carly ya entendí tu punto y creo que tienes razón tal vez hiciste lo mejor en no decirme pero lo que nunca entenderé es porque se fue no entiendo

-Mira Freddie te juro que yo trate de convencerla mil veces para que regresara y te dijera la verdad pero ella nunca me hizo caso hasta ahora.

-¿De que verdad hablas?

-Eso es algo que Sam debe hablar contigo no yo

-No creo que quiera hablar conmigo tu lo viste Carls salió corriendo en cuanto me vio no sé que le hice pero estoy seguro que no quiere hablar conmigo-decía Freddie pero tocaron la puerta y tuve que ver quien era ya que era muy insistente y no nos dejaría en paz.

P.O.V Freddie

Estaba hablando con Carly cuando la puerta sonó muy fuerte así que Carly fue a ver quien molestaba me espere a cualquier persona cualquiera menos a Sam parada hay con esa mirada decidida que ella solo tenia.

-Necesitamos hablar-me dijo seriamente

-Lo se

-Bueno yo sobro aquí así que me voy-dijo Carly casi dejando un rastro de humo de lo rápido que salió de hay.

-En verdad no puedo creerlo estas aquí-dije mirándola

-Así es volví

-No has cambiado mucho sigues igual de hermosa a como te recordaba

-No vine a hablar de eso Freddie así que por favor…

-Lo se pero yo lo único que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque me fui?-dijo un poco dudosa moviendo sus manos con nervosismo

-Si no lo puedo entender tu y yo éramos muy felices Sam lo teníamos todo aun recuerdo que ese día que te fuiste te iba a proponer algo muy importante para los dos y simplemente cuando llegue a el apartamento nada no había ni rastros de ti, te llevaste todo contigo incluido mi corazón ya que siempre estará "Tu corazón en el mio ¿Lo recuerdas?"

-Si Fredward lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo lo que vivimos recuerdo todas las promesas que me hiciste pero sé que todo fue una mentira tú me mentiste.

-¿Qué? De que hablas yo nunca te mentí Sam nunca todo lo que te dije fue verdad yo te amo Sam

-Eso es mentira Freddie

-No lo es solo dime en que te falle dime porque te fuiste Sam

-¿En verdad no lo sabes? ¿No tienes ni la más mínima idea?

-Si la tuviera no estaría aquí rogándote por que me dijeras

-Bueno pues la verdad es que me fui porque tu…

-Mami aquí estas ¿Quiero un helado?-dijo una niña entrando como sin nada al despacho haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara al escuchar sus palabras y que quisiera desmayarme en ese momento

-¿Mami?...

CONTINUARA…

**En verdad es peor no me maten por dejarlo hay pero es el chiste de esta historia hahahaha en el próximo capitulo habrá flash back que revelara algunas cosas que **

**tienes que tomar en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle puede ayudar: D espero su opinión en un review...**


	5. ¿La Verdad?

**Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza iba a publicar el martes pero me surgieron unos cuantos problemas en fin espero les guste este capitulo y no me maten por la tardanza **

**ICarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

Capitulo 5: ¿La verdad?

_Flash Back…_

_P.O.V Freddie_

_6 meses ya 6 meses sin saber nada de Sam no sabia ni si quiera el porqué de que se fuera pero por mas que intente buscarla no logro encontrarla Carly no sabe nada y Melanie mucho menos nadie sabe nada, todo es tan frustrante._

_Me encontraba como la mayoría del tiempo en estos 6 meses en un bar llamado Liquit's desde que descubrí que Sam se había ido mis ganas de seguir viviendo se han ido por completo las ganas de seguir luchando se desvanecieron y es que ella era mi vida mi mundo y sin ella no soy nada._

_-Freddie! Sabia que te encontraría aquí anda vámonos no debes de seguir tomando así_

_-Sam! Volviste mi amor no sabes cuanto te extrañe_

_P.O.V Melanie_

_-Yo no soy Sam Freddie soy Melanie-le dije un poco molesta me enojaba que siempre me comparara con ella yo nunca iba a ser Sam y ella jamás volvería no se porque no entendía eso Freddie yo puedo ser mejor que Sam para el puedo darle mas amor que ella_

_-No mientas sé que eres Saam… ven dame un beso-decía Freddie en un estado deplorable y agarrándome por la cintura besándome con tanta desesperación que me era imposible negarme sé que él se arrepentiría mañana de esto pero yo no iba a impedirle nada ya que era la única forma que tendría de tenerlo aunque sea por un momento eso es mejor que nada _

_-Te amo Freddie_

_-Yo te amo mas Sam-me dolía escucharlo decir su nombre en lugar del mio pero esta dispuesta a aceptar eso solo por hoy solo por un poco de su amor aunque no fuera en realidad para mi._

_-Ven vámonos Sam nunca quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado_

_-Jamás lo are de nuevo Freddie_

_Y sin decir mas me lleve a Freddie a su apartamento y al entrar el inmediatamente se lanzo a mis labios sin darme oportunidad de decir mas yo simplemente lo deje continuar sin saber lo que realmente pasaría lo único que sabia era que se sentía tan bien sus besos eran la gloria y juro que me encantaría ser Sam por siempre._

_Caímos en su cama lentamente y Freddie se deshizo de mi blusa rápidamente al igual que yo de la de él no me importaba nada mas que darle unos momentos de felicidad, rápidamente quedamos sin nada que nos cubriera y supe en ese momento que no habría vuelta atrás si bien era mi primera y por esto podría perder a Freddie para siempre no me importaba solo quería estar con el._

_-Sam extrañaba tanto tu cuerpo y tus labios no puedo vivir sin ti_

_-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin tu Freddie_

_-Nadie nunca será como tu eres única amor- Wow eso si me rompió el corazón he hizo que varias lagrimas resbalaran por mi mejilla pero yo sabia que él amaba a Sam y eso nunca iba a cambiar._

_P.O.V Freddie_

_Me desperté con un poco de flojera no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ayer ni como había regresado a casa pero una laguna mental vino a mi al ver que no me encontraba solo y al recordar lo que hice o mas bien lo que hicimos no pude evitar sentirme furioso ¿Cómo había sido capas de aprovecharse de mi estado? ¿Por qué mentirme así? ¿Qué no le importaba nuestra amistad? Esas y más preguntas eran las que rondaban en mi cabeza._

_Al terminar de vestirme y tomarme un café bien cargado espere a que Melanie despertara para que me explicara todo yo estaba furioso con ella y no podía creer que esto hubiera pasado yo amaba a Sam no podía acostarme con su hermana ella podía volver y que le iba a decir no podía ocultarle una cosa así tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, poco a poco Melanie se fue despertando y al verme parado y recargado en la puerta su cara empalideció y su bajo la cara al instante._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Lo siento Freddie no era mi Inten…_

_-Que no era tu intención, por dios Melanie como pudiste yo estaba borracho ni siquiera recuerdo todo lo que paso entre nosotros tu bien sabes como amo a tu hermana y te aprovechaste de eso yo solo quiero saber porque-le dije prácticamente gritando_

_-No puedo creer que seas tan tonto Freddie lo hice porque… porque… Te AMO ok si así como lo oyes desde que te conocí lo he hecho pero cuando volví para querer conquistarte descubrí que tu y mi hermana salían y yo no pude hacer nada y si sé que hice mal y que te lastime pero yo no podía dejar que siguieras sufriendo por ella quería que tan solo por un momento fueras de nuevo feliz_

_-Y crees que con una mentira iba a ser feliz o acostándome contigo lo haría ¡Claro que no! Nunca voy a olvidar a tu hermana lo entiendes ella es todo para mi lo siento mucho Melanie pero nunca voy a poder amarte._

_-Lo se Freddie esta bien no puedo pedirte mas que amistad lo entiendo pero ¿Me perdonaras?_

_-No lo se Melanie necesito tiempo pero espero que nadie se entere de esto ¿De acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo_

_Fin Flash Back…_

No se porque ese recuerdo vino a mi en este momento pero al escuchar a esa niña todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

-¿Mami?

-Yo… Freddie… bueno te presento a mi hija Ariana Benson Puckett

-¿Benson? ¡Oh por dios!

-¿Papi? ¿Eres tú?

P.O.V. Sam

Y sin mas Freddie cayo al suelo desmayado y yo me quede inmóvil sin hacer nada solo reaccione con el grito de Carly

-¡Freddie!

-Oh por dios no pensé que reaccionaria así-dije tontamente

-¿Reaccionar? ¿Qué le dijiste Sam?

-Yo... es que Ari llego de la nada… y… me llamo mama y… Freddie la escucho y yo solo le dije su nombre completo dijo Oh por dios y cayo al suelo cuando Ari le dijo Papi-dije mientras movía mis manos nerviosamente y Ari nos veía con cara de confusión

-¿Y no pensaste que reaccionaria así? Dios Sam que pasa contigo… a ver primero Ari ve a jugar con tus primas si cariño

-Claro tía pero cuando despierte mi papi puedes decirle que quiero hablar con el

-Claro yo le digo nena ahora ve

Y sin más mi hija salió saltando de la habitación, a veces me gustaría ser niña otra vez

-Y regresando contigo ¿Qué aremos con Freddie ahora?

-Mmm… ¿tienes un poco de alcohol?

-Si se encuentra en esa gaveta

Saque el Alcohol de la gaveta y se lo avente a Freddie en toda la cara

-¡Sam! ¡Que te pasa! Tenias que poner un poco en un algodón no echárselo en la cara

-Upss pero funciono mira

-Quee... ¡Que rayos! ¡Sam!

-Lo siento es que estoy espantada te desmayaste de la nada

-Si pero… espera un momento acaso dijiste ¿Ariana Benson? Acaso ¿Me dijo Papi? No puede ser ¿Es mi hija?

-Estee… pues así parece-dije con la cara más inocente que pude poner

-No pongas esa cara Sam esto es serio como pudiste ocultarme algo así durante tanto tiempo Oh por dios es mi hija, tengo una hija y me vienes a decir 6 años después

-Lo siento pero yo no lo sabia cuando me fui yo me entere tiempo después y la verdad no quise decírtelo porque yo sabia que tu no me amabas y que...

-¿Que no te amo? Como puedes decir eso estuve 6 años buscándote no entre a la universidad porque no tenia ganas de seguir viviendo sin ti estuve 1 año consumido por el alcohol y te atrever a decir que no te amo

-¿Que? Pero es que yo… yo supe que tu

-Que yo que Sam necesito saber la verdad necesito que me digas el porque te fuiste

-Me fui porque… me entere que tú me engañaste con otra

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira! Yo jamás te hubiera hecho eso

-Claro que no es mentira me mostraron fotos y yo… simplemente no pude soportarlo yo te amaba todos estos años llorando por ti lo confirman y ahora me dices que si me amabas

-No te digo que te amaba ¡Te amo! Y no es verdad yo nunca te engañe necesito esas fotos para demostrarte no es verdad-decía tomándome de las manos desesperadamente ¿Seria verdad? ¿Acaso esas fotos eran falsas? No sabia que creer pero es que esa persona no me engañaría que hago todos estos años tratando de odiar a Freddie por esto y ahora resulta que no es verdad simplemente esto me volverá loca…

P.O.V Freddie

Sam... ¿Donde están esas fotos?-dije aun con mis manos sobre las suyas no podía creer esto que me decía era todo mentira y ¿Esto nos había separado?

-Crees que las iba a guardar y pegarlas en mi refri claro que no Freddie las tire las rompí las queme y todo lo que te imagines

-Es que necesito las fotos para demostrarte que no es verdad

-Ya no importa Freddie sea verdad o no las cosas no cambian lo único que cambia es que ahora sabes la verdad y necesito saber que piensas

-¿Verdad? No solo es una verdad Sam ahora tengo una hija y no sabes lo feliz que me siento es hermosa y… el nombre que escogiste es el que le pondríamos tu y yo cuando pensamos en eso de tener hijos-dije con un deje de tristeza al recordar ese pasado junto a ella

-Lo se amó ese nombre y a pesar de todo es tu hija así que pues hay esta

-Primero que nada gracias por volver… gracias por decirme la verdad… pero no quiero que te vallas Sam las necesito a mi lado necesito recuperar todo este tiempo con mi hija

-No se Freddie yo tengo un trabajo lo único que te puedo decir es que estaremos unas semanas aquí y podrás ver a la niña durante ese tiempo

-No me conformo pero por el momento esta bien

-Coff, Coff! Lamento interrumpir chicos pero tengo un mensaje que darte Freddie-dijo Carly sonriendo

-Claro que paso Carly

-Pues veras Ari me dijo que cuando despertaras quería hablar contigo no sé que se trae esa niña entre manos pero es de cuidado eh ahora me voy los dejare hablar solos-me hizo sacar una grande sonrisa al escuchar eso de Carly mi hija era maravillosa y se sentía también saber que era mi hija

-Ok gracias Carly enseguida iré con mi pequeña-al decir eso se formo una sonrisa en la cara de Sam creo que le hico feliz el saber que ya se sobre mi hija

-Pero antes tienes que decirme algo-dije volviendo mi vista a Sam

-Claro ¿Que sucede?

-¿Quién te dijo y te mostro esas fotos?

-¿Eso es lo de menos Freddie ya es pasado?

-¡No Sam necesito saberlo!

-Esta bien fue….

CONTINUARA…

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si otra vez los dejo con la intriga pero bueno a partir de aquí sabrán quien es el causante de la separación de Seddie y creo que no será fácil para ellos volver a estar juntos hahahaha chao :D**


	6. Mi vida es ella

**Hola chicos aquí con un nuevo capitulo iba a actualizar el viernes pero me tuve que ir de viaje y ya no pude en fin espero les guste el capitulo**

**:D**

**ICarly no me pertenece solo la historia**

Capitulo 6: Mi vida es ella

P.O.V Freddie

-¿Quién te dijo y te mostro esas fotos?

-Eso es lo de menos, Freddie ya es pasado

-¡No Sam necesito saberlo!

-Esta bien fue…

Y justo en el momento en el que sabría quien era el culpable de separarme del amor de mi vida llego mi hija a interrumpir no me molesto solo me frustro el no poder saber quien había sido esa persona que arruino mi vida por 6 años.

-Hola papi veo que ya despertaste y quiero hablar contigo ¿si?

-Claro que si lo que tú desees princesa

-Ven vamos y… Mami puedes esperar es que quiero hablar a solas con mi Papi-me causo mucha risa ver como Sam se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza mientras Ari y yo salíamos del despacho solo escuche que dijo "Si un día de conocer a su padre y ya me cambia por el" mientras se comía un poco de tocino que quien sabe de donde saco.

Me dirigí con mi hija al jardín de Carly y nos sentamos en una banca lejos del alboroto y toda la gente que Carly había invitado, mire a mi hija y ella tenía sus manos juntas y movía sus pies de atrás para adelante mientras miraba a sus primas jugar.

-Y bien ¿Qué querías decirme hija?

-Bueno pues quería hablar contigo y saber el por que no te conocía y es que mi mami nunca me quiso decir nada solo me mostro fotos tuyas y me dijo que algún día te conocería.

Escuchar eso de mi hija hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar ya que yo no quería que ella pensara que no la quería y por eso no había estado a su lado o peor que no quería a su madre y es que solo llevo unas hora de conocerla y ya la amo… ¿Cómo puedes llegar a querer tanto a una personita en tan poco tiempo?

-Hija no quiero que nunca pienses que no estuve con ustedes por que no las quiero ni mucho menos simplemente que yo y tu mama tuvimos un malentendido antes de que tu nacieras y por esa razón ella se fue de mi lado sin saber que tu ya venias en camino, pero quiero que de algo estés segura siempre tu y tu mama son lo mas importante para mi y desde ahora en adelante nunca me alejare de ustedes ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmm… ok yo también te quiero-me dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, me abrazo y se fue saltando a jugar con sus primas yo me quede helado sin saber como reaccionar tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados y me sorprendía la facilidad que tenia Ari para asimilar las cosas simplemente tenia una hija maravillosa…

P.O.V Sam

Estaba nerviosa, no puedo negarlo ¿Qué quería decirle Ari a su papa? Sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza al recordar la platica con Freddie y no sabia como reaccionar ¿Qué debía creer? ¿Cuál era la verdad? No sabia que hacer pero si de algo estaba segura es que mi vida ya no seria igual tenia que arreglar muchos problemas aquí en Seattle y tenia que ingeniármelas para no perder mi trabajo aunque ahora ese era el menor de mis problemas lo mas importante ahora era que tenia que contactar a alguien y ese alguien tendría que aclararme muchas cosas y principalmente el porqué de su engaño si es que Freddie dice la verdad

-Tranquila Sam harás un oyó en el suelo y no creo que eso le agrade a Adam-me dijo Carly logrando sacarme una sonrisa

-Si tienes razón Carly

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿Que?

-Ya arreglaron las cosas tú y Freddie

-Pues algo así ya hablamos pero ahora estoy muy confundida y tengo que atar unos cavos sueltos de todo esto

-Hay Sam Freddie te ama tienes que creerle yo sé que es verdad.

-¿Y como estas tan segura he? Que yo recuerde tu estabas de acuerdo conmigo hace 6 años

-Si lo estaba como dijiste, hace 6 años, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes

-Y porque lo son ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo debería saber?...

P.O.V Carly

Ashh… Tenía que abrir mi bocota pero bueno algún día se enteraría, aunque no soy yo la que debería decírselo

-No, no es eso, si no que… Bueno tu conoces a Freddie y sabes que él te ama muy en el fondo lo sabes simplemente no puedo creer que haya sido capas de hacerte eso

-Pues creme que ahora yo tampoco estoy tan segura, pero dime algo sé que no debería preguntar… pero…

-Ya suéltalo Sam

-¿Freddie ha estado con alguien estos 6 años?

Diablos eso si que no me lo esperaba que le digo… Freddie es el que debe contestar esa pregunta pero esto me molesta quiero gritarle a Sam su respuesta pero lo prometí y eso aria mas difíciles las cosas si yo lo recuerdo y me da coraje no puedo imaginar como se pondría Sam de saberlo…

_Flash Back…_

_Me encontraba en el apartamento muy triste ya que últimamente Freddie se había vuelto un desastre se la pasaba tomando y llorando por Sam y eso no era nada bueno Melanie y yo tratábamos de ayudarlo siempre pero simplemente él no nos lo permitía en fin desde ayer no sabia nada de Freddie y Melanie se había ido a buscarlo pero llevaba horas marcándole y no me contestaba esto me preocupaba demasiado ¡Que demonios! Tengo que ir a buscarlos._

_Tome mi abrigo y Salí rápidamente de el apartamento pero no pensé chocar con alguien en mi camino_

_-Melanie Pero… ¿Qué rayos hacías en el apartamento de Freddie y así?-dije mientras vea como Melanie trataba de peinarse inútilmente mientras abrochaba su camisa_

_-Yo… Lo siento Carly perdón…-y así sin más salió corriendo y llorando en el momento justo en el que Freddie salía de su apartamento_

_-Muy bien me explicaras que paso o tendré que sacártelo a golpes-le decía amenazadoramente mientras el abría los ojos como platos_

_-Pues… Lo que paso fue… mejor entra a mi apartamento te contare todo, lo prometo… o por lo menos de lo que me acuerdo_

_-¿Como de lo que te acuerdas? ¿Qué paso Freddie?_

_-Solo entra por favor- me decía mientras abría su puerta para cederme el paso_

_-Ok pero quiero toda la verdad_

* * *

_Después de como 2 horas Freddie me había contado todo y yo no podía creer que Melanie fuera capaz de hacer eso como había sido tan… tan… Maldita insensible y sobre todo como había podido ser tan egoísta y no pensar en los daños es una… Ashh no se ni para que me molesto_

_-Por favor Carly prométeme que si Sam vuelve no le dirás nada tengo que ser yo el que se lo diga _

_-Pero Freddie…_

_-Pero nada Carly yo sé que volverá tiene que hacerlo no se sus razones para abandonarme y tirar todos estos años de relación a la basura pero de algo estoy seguro yo esperare a Sam toda mi vida si es necesario pero yo sé que volverá._

_-Esta bien Freddie prometo que no hablare mas sobre el tema si tu me prometes algo_

_-Esta bien que quieres Carly_

_-Quiero que vuelvas a la universidad quiero que continúes con tu vida pero sobre todo quiero que te alejes de Melanie_

_-Te prometo que volveré a la universidad eso si pero no se si lo de Melanie sé que lo que hizo no estuvo bien pero… en el fondo le tengo pena Carly ella esta enamorada de mi y pues yo se lo que es estar enamorado de alguien y créeme que yo soy capaz de hasta matar por Sam así que en parte me da lastima ya que ella y yo nunca seremos algo mas y sé que no la puedo perdonar a si de fácil pero tal vez… tal vez podamos ser amigos._

_-Hay Freddie es que por que tienes que ser tan… tan inocente Melanie es… es, bueno el caso es que no merece tu amistad ni siquiera que le hables_

_-Pero Carly tranquila ni que hubiera matado a alguien_

_-Pues no, no mato a alguien pero yo solo te diré que Melanie no es de confiar ya te lo demostró solo se preocupa por ella y su estúpido enamoramiento hacia ti y no por lo que pueden causar sus acciones y créeme que no es un secreto que ella este enamorada de ti solo tu eres el que no lo sabias-dije gritándole_

_-Y si tu lo sabias ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si no quieres que Melanie este cerca de nosotros ¿Por qué seguías hablándole? ¿Por qué?-dijo gritándome así que trate de calmarme no quería pelearme con el y menos porque yo era su único apoyo en este momento yo, y bueno también Gibby y Spencer pero no era igual_

_-Mira Freddie es difícil explicar mis razones y no lo hare solo lo hice para protegerte porque… bueno lo importante es que ahora sabes que Melanie esta mal y si fue capaz de hacerte esto imagínate que mas no hará_

_-Lo siento Carly no puedo prometerte eso pero descuida, sé que lo haces para protegerme y créeme que jamás volveré a dejar que Melanie cruce las líneas conmigo o que piense que tiene una oportunidad ok_

_-Ok-dije resignada era eso mejor que nada ¿no?_

_-Y bueno sobre continuar mi vida será imposible ¿Sabes?_

_-No es verdad Freddie no es imposible tienes amigos a quienes les importas, un futuro estudiando la universidad tienes a tu madre._

_-Lo se pero mi vida es ella y si ella se fue como puedo continuar viviendo solo tratare de seguir respirando de eso puedes estar segura pero vivir no creo que sea posible…_

_Fin Flash Back…_

Aun las palabras de Freddie resonaban en mi cabeza y me invadía la tristeza igual que ese día y es que Freddie era mi mejor amigo no me gustaba verlo sufrir y bueno a Melanie, a ella jamás la perdonaría, ese día solo hubo un motivo mas para odiarla y de eso ella era la única culpable…

-¿Carly? Estas ahí-me decía Sam moviendo una mano enfrente de mi cara

-Si lo siento es que estaba recordando que no compre cebollas para la carne

-¡Por dios! Eso no es importante Carly mejor contesta mi pregunta ¿si?

-Ok pues Sam…

-Ya volví-y me salvo la campana, en momentos como este era en los que mi amor crecía hacia Freddie

P.O.V Sam

Argg ese bobo siempre interrumpiendo como odio que interrumpan conversaciones importantes

-Argg… Que es costumbre interrumpir las conversaciones en esta casa

-Lo siento Sam no sabia que hablaban me voy

-No ya olvídalo mejor vamos al salón no quiero seguir hablando del pasado ya me canso este asunto

-Ok vamos a la sala-decía Carly mientras caminaba contenta hacia la puerta creo que todos nos había cansado en asunto…

* * *

Nos encontrábamos Carly, Adam, Freddie y yo platicando de cosas sin sentido en la sala el ambiente entre Freddie y yo era un poco incomodo pero debo admitir que extrañaba mucho su presencia y mas aun escuchar su voz

-¿Quien tocara? Se supone que ya están todos los invitados-decía Carly en dirección a la puerta

-Hay Carls ya sabes que los colados no faltan-dije mientras comía carne estaba deliciosa

-Sam tiene razón Carly-dijo Freddie volteándome a ver con cara de bobo

Pero en cuanto Carly abrió la puerta Freddie Gibby Spencer y la misma Carly se quedaron atónitos de ver quien era

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?-dijo Carly muy molesta

-¡MELANIE!

-Hola Freddie yo… ¡TU! Volviste-decía Melanie sorprendida al verme

-Hola Hermana…Justo la persona con la que quería hablar.

CONTINUARA…

**Y bien… ¿Les gusto?** **Espero que si y lo que también espero es su review ya que me interesa su opinión ya sea mala o buena ya saben aprieten el botón azul de abajo eso me aria feliz :D**


	7. La Magia de un Momento

**Hola yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste aquí Sam y Melanie se encuentran de nuevo ¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Melanie querrá luchar por Freddie de nuevo? solo lean y lo sabrán hahahaha **

**ICarly no me pertenece solo esta historia **

**Capitulo 7: La Magia de un momento **

**Anteriormente:**

-Hola Freddie yo… ¡TU! Volviste-decía Melanie sorprendida al verme

-Hola Hermana…Justo la persona con la que quería hablar.

Una semana después…

P.O.V Melanie

Después de haber visto a Sam y lo que me dijo caí desmayada al suelo y es que ¡Había vuelto! Y ahora estaba segura de que Freddie trataría de reconquistarla y yo pasaría a solo ser su trabajadora yo no seria su apoyo ni nada y eso me ponía furiosa con mi hermana ¿Por qué Sam tenia todo lo que yo quería? Tenía a Carly como mejor amiga, el amor de Freddie, a Spencer que era como un padre para ella y hasta la amistad de Gibby y yo ¿Qué tenia? Absolutamente nada y ahora menos ya que ella tenia que volver y arruinar mi vida.

Al despertar de mi desmayo simplemente Salí huyendo de casa de Carly sin importar los gritos de Sam o el intento fallido de Carly por detenerme simplemente decidí esconderme huir de mis problemas ya que era la única forma que tenía para no ver como Freddie era feliz con Sam y yo simplemente moría por dentro.

P.O.V Freddie

Ya había pasado una semana desde que volví a ver a Sam y una semana que me la he pasado más feliz que nunca saliendo con mi hija y disfrutando de la compañía de mis amigos y sobre todo de ella, de mi Sam, me parece increíble que ella allá vuelto tanto tiempo pensando que jamás la volvería a ver que tenerla aquí me parecía un sueño aun que claro no todo es color de rosa ya que Sam y yo no hemos vuelto a hablar sobre nuestra relación y mucho menos sobre Melanie que desde hace una semana no la veo siempre pone escusas tontas y cuando Sam la llama ni siquiera le contesta esto es muy raro pensé que Melanie se alegraría de tener a Sam de vuelta, bueno en fin eso es lo de menos ya que ahora por fin puedo tener unas merecidas vacaciones para recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hija y con Sam.

-¿Freddie? ¿Estas ahí?-me decía Sam dando pequeños golpes en mi rostro

-Que! Oh lo siento que me decías Sam

-Pues te decía que Ari quiere que la lleves al parque hoy en la tarde pero después Carly quiere que vallamos a una cena con los chicos ¿Puedes?

-Claro que si lo que mi hija quiera Sam

-Ok bueno entonces voy al despacho de Brad tengo que hacer unas llamadas

-No… espera

-¿Que quieres Freddie?

-Quiero que hablemos ya hace una semana que volviste y si volviste por que viste mi entrevista entonces sabes lo que siento y yo… necesito saber si tu… ya sabes… si tu aun… me… amas

-Yo…

-¡Chicos! Que bueno que los encuentro es que la cena se cambia para las 8 ok ya llame a la niñera para que cuide a los niños bueno… de hecho a dos ya que Spencer y Gibby también traerán a los niños y son un par de traviesos todos ¿No creen?

P.O.V Sam

Y de nuevo salvada por Carly como la quiero pero sabía que esta platica llegaría algún día y no sé que decirle a Freddie, claro que lo amo jamás deje de hacerlo pero hasta que no hable con Melanie no sabré si puedo perdonarlo.

-Y es de confianza esa niñera por que Ari tiene que…

-Tranquila Sam ya suenas igual que Marissa

-Cuidadito con volver a repetir eso Shay-dije totalmente furiosa como se le ocurría eso a Carly esta enferma o que

-Hahahaha la verdad Sam es que si sonaste como mi madre pero también estoy de acuerdo contigo creo que debemos de conocerla antes Carly-decía Freddie riendo y eso me recuerda que su madre aun no sabe de Ari en fin luego hablaremos de eso.

-Solo no te golpeo por que me diste la razón-le dije a Freddie fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ya tranquilos par de padres preocupones la conocerán pero aun así Emily es de confianza siempre le encargo a mis hijas es muy responsable

-Bueno confiare en ti Carly ahora iré a hacer unas llamadas bye-dije huyendo de ahí tenia que evitar a Freddie por lo menos un día mas o yo que se pero aun no podía hablar con el, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca me ponía nerviosa y al instante sentía ese estúpido deseo de saltar a sus brazos y besarlo.

P.O.V Carly

En cuanto Sam salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala Freddie soltó un bufido frustrado y eso me hizo darme cuenta que los había interrumpido y me sentí una tonta por hacerlo yo sabia cuanto le costaba a Freddie poder hablar con Sam y viceversa

-Freddie ¿Estas bien?

-Si Carly es solo que…-decía el mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos y alzaba su cara al techo

-Dime Freddie sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dije totalmente sincera

-Es que cada que intento hablar con Sam huye y ya ha pasado una semana y simplemente no aguanto mas verla y aguantar estas inmensas ganas de besarla, de abrazarla simplemente es estresante.

-Awww… tranquilo Freddie sabes que Sam es difícil pero yo estoy segura que no a dejado de amarte solo dale tiempo no es fácil para ella asimilar aun todo lo que les ha pasado.

-Si yo lo se para mi tampoco es fácil pero la necesito Carly en verdad que si.

-Pues entonces arriésgate Freddie recuerda que Sam nunca sede con nadie a excepción de ti y de Ari.

-Tienes razón Carly tengo que hacer algo y pronto si no moriré en el intento.-dijo el cómicamente alzando su dedo

-Bueno casanova te dejo pensando porque no tarda en llegar Adam y tengo que darle de comer a las niñas

-Ok Carly… y Gracias… por todo-dijo Freddie abrazándome fuertemente

-De nada Freddie-dije correspondiendo a su abrazo

Salí sin decir mas palabras y muy feliz de saber que después de tantos años al fin volvía a recuperar a mis mejores amigos y lo mejor que pronto ellos volverían a estar juntos por que si de algo estoy segura es del amor que se tienen y yo lucharía como sea y contra quien sea por ayudarlos a estar juntos de nuevo de eso estaba segura.

P.O.V Freddie

Carly tiene razón si quiero recuperar a Sam debo de enfrentarla y no dejarla escapar de nuevo al fin y al cabo creo que nuestros amigos tenían razón yo y Ari somos su debilidad al igual que ellas la mía.

Pase toda la tarde jugando con mi hija la lleve al parque, a comer, a ver una película y a cualquier lado al que ella me dijera y es que no podía negarle nada era como si me hechizara simplemente la amaba demasiado.

Al llegar a casa de Carly Ari fue a jugar con sus primas y yo me fui a arreglar para la cena y después de un rato llegaron Gibby y Tasha, Spencer y su esposa y ya solo faltaba que Carly y Sam bajaran es mas hasta las niñeras ya había llegado y es que esas dos tardan horas arreglándose y mas si iríamos a un restaurante lujoso.

-Cariño ya estamos todos ¿Te falta mucho?-le gritaba Adam a Carly

-No amor tranquilo ya voy para abajo-decía Carly bajando por las escaleras con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón brilloso en la cintura con unas zapatillas a juego y el cabello amarrado se veía hermosa mi amiga y veo que Adam opinaba lo mismo

-Amor cierra la boca tenemos que irnos ya, Sam! Ya baja- le grito ella a Sam y después le dio un beso a Adam.

-Tranquila Carly si quieres voy a apresurarla-le dije mientras iba subiendo por las escaleras

-Ok Freddie no tardes.

Pero en cuanto volteé para seguir mi camino no me di cuenta que Sam iba bajando casi corriendo e inevitablemente chocamos.

-Auu! Freddie! Eres un tonto.

-Lo siento Sam yo solo iba por ti-dije sobando mi ojo el cual me había golpeado al chocar

-Pues para la próxima fíjate Idio…

Y de repente todo se esfumo lo único que yo podía ver era a Sam que por lo visto también había dejado de hablar y es que tenerla así de cerca y tan hermosa con su vestido rojo de un solo tirante con pedrería, unas zapatillas negras y su rizado cabello cayendo por sus hombros no podía apartar la vista de ella y al cruzar su mirada con la mía me quede sin habla y es que era como si el tiempo se detuviera simplemente no podía quitar este deseo de besarla y de irnos a un lugar solo los dos pero recordé en donde estábamos y quienes nos miraban y creo que ella también ya que los dos nos movimos incómodamente y bajamos rápido las escaleras.

-Emm... Y bueno… Ya nos vamos-dijo Sam ruborizada

-Gibby!-dijo mi amigo graciosamente

-Vamos pequeños enamorados-decía Spencer saliendo por la puerta.

-Valla hasta que por fin reaccionan pensé que nunca nos iríamos-dijo Carly dirigiéndonos una mirada picara

-Ok vamos-dije igual de sonrojado y nervioso que Sam

Toda la cena la pasamos riendo y platicando muy felices me sentía muy completo ya que tenia a mis mejores amigos conmigo a una maravillosa hija y a la mujer que amo aunque aun no estemos juntos

Al terminar de cenar todos salimos del lugar y esperamos a que nos trajeran los coches Adam y Carly se fueron primero después Spencer y su esposa y por ultimo Gibby y Tasha, Sam se fue conmigo en mi coche y todo el camino fuimos riendo por estupideces y hablando cosas al azar pero al llegar a casa de Carly decidí armarme de valor y demostrarle a Sam que la amo así que antes de que entrara a la casa la detuve del brazo.

-Espera

-¿Que pasa Freddie?-dijo mirándome nerviosa y viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Mira yo sé que entre tu y yo pasaron muchas cosas Sam y aun no hemos aclarado algunas pero tu sabes muy bien que yo te amo y…

-Freddie por favor entiende que yo…-no la deje terminar de hablar ya que decidí armarme de valor y la bese fue algo que necesitaba con urgencia y aunque al principio Sam no reacciono después puso sus manos en mi cuello mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos y profundizo el beso lentamente y desesperadamente era un beso único necesita y tierno pero a la vez apasionado me sentía en la gloria sus besos eran únicos y especiales me convertían en un mar de emociones incontrolables debo admitir que debíamos controlarnos para no terminar haciendo nada indebido en ese momento y menos darle un espectáculo a los vecinos de Carly…

P.O.V Melanie

Tengo que hacerlo tengo que hablar con Sam ya estoy harta de siempre ser yo la que pierde, esta vez no lo permitiría y prepárate Sam por que estoy dispuesta a todo por ganar a Freddie nada me detendrá ni tu ni nadie si Freddie no es mio entonces tampoco será tuyo hermanita…

CONTINUARA….

**Y ¿Qué tal? Esa Melanie ya saco las garras hahahaha ¿Qué tendrá preparado? ¿Sera que en verdad es capas de LO QUE SEA por Freddie? ¿Ustedes me dejaran un Review? Espero que siii :D**


End file.
